Dealok
Dealok (ディアルック Diarukku) is one of the antagonist in Fairy Tail: Breakdown and the of the notorious Dragon Soul, being just under Genghis Breningoch himself. In some regards, Dealok can be seen as the true creator behind the Guild as he convinced Genghis to do so with the intention of conquering under the reign of . Through research about Dragon Slayers and Lacrima, he and Genghis were able to create in order to boost their own power to exponential levels as well as transform standard into Dragon Slayers underr their control. They soon began to conquer villages and cities, with Dealok gaining a reputation as the Almighty Dragon (全能竜 Zennōryū). This was brought to a screeching halt when Genghis was captured by the Magic Council and sent to Crimson World. Deciding it was best to conceal himself, Dealok worked to gather connections while waiting for his partner to make his move. Upon hearing about Tsuyo Morduin and his supposed Dragon Slayer Armour, he immediately told Genghis which was enough reasoning to cause him to breakout of prison. The two quickly recruited new members such as Jadis Lissandra and Annis Pendragon to their cause. For reasons unknown, Dealok seems to have a strange interest in Damon D. Draco, monitoring his movements and growth in power. Appearance Dealok is considered to be a very tall person standing at 6'2" feet and weighting 200 lbs, even when he has 71 years he hasn't shown any signs of weakness due to his age. He seems to be completely covered in that black and old outfit of his. Personality Due to some yet unknown events, Dealok has been shown to be a very resentful person and turned very bitter due to the same events, he would eventually show himself to be very ruth towards other people, not caring about their state or even about their life, as he is willing to pass by force through their lives in order to accomplish his goals and desires what led many who know him to either fear or admire him for his 'unlove' for human's life. It is stated Dealok will kill everyone who sees or tries to check on how his face look like, for some unknown reasons, he has a deep fear of showing his face to people around him. Dealok is also shown to be very bossy towards others even though they may be companions, he will tell them he will not follow orders and that they must hear what their "superior" or Dealok in this case, has to say. Even when he acts like this most of the time, Dealok had shown some signs of camadery towards his Guildmates such as talking playfully with Genghis towards a Lacrima Call and even gathering more Guild members in order to amaze his leader, finally Dealok was willing to put Genghis out of the Special Prison and in order to do so he spent three years gathering information which Genghis would consider interesting and he eventually found thus freeing his leader. Even when he does this, Dealok has stated Genghis is not above him nor is superior to him, they are working as "comrades", therefore one helps the other. Butch has once stated that neither Riku's craziness, Jadis' childness nor Genghis' malice can compare to Dealok's psycopathy. Any hint of said psycopathy wasn't shown yet although the Ace is quite brutal in battle. Relationships History Very little is known about Dealok's past, the first time he appeared to society was nearly four years ago when he showed himself to Genghis Breningoch in order to convice the latter to create a Guild full of Dragon Slayers who would then try to conquer the world with their immense power, this was possible taking in the fact Dealok knew a lot about Magical Lacrimas and Genghis' personality which put Dragon Slayers as the Ultimate Mages. After conquering many places however, Genghis was successfully captured by the Magic Council who now saw him as a threat, Dealok himself hiddened and escaped from being captured while Genghis was threw into a Special Prison, Dealok then started to gather information around Earth Land and after three years, he found two female dragon slayers name Jadis Lissandra & Annis Pendragon so he could amaze Genghis with the fact he finally found good members, however as Genghis was still in prison, Dealok used his connections and after getting a certain information, he called Genghis even though the latter was inside his cell and then told him about a certain mage who used the same magic as Genghis irritating the Dragon Slayer a lot who then decided to break out of the prison and return to reign over the Dragon Slayers, after reuniting many and many members, Dealok & Genghis continued to reign over the place by creating Dragon Slayers who would obey them. It is unknown when Dealok set an eye in Damon D. Draco and what are his reasons is still unknown. Synopsis Magic & Abilities Being the Guild Ace and secretly one of it's most active members, Dealok like many of the elite shows authority over the lesser members of the guild, with most of them greatly respecting Dealok while being deeply afraid of him at the same time. Unlike Riku, Dealok doesn't seem to need any connection on the World as he himself is capable of gathering it all by himself using his own methods. Dealok also was never hurt by his comrades, once when he was hit by Cyrus who was furious at him, Dealok was only thrown aback and instantly recovered from the attack. It's unknown if it's true or not but it was once spread over at the guild that Genghis tried to harm Dealok when they first met but couldn't despite only dealing one blow, should be noted that Genghis in the past wasn't what he is now. Most members in Dragon Soul if not all avoid any conflict with Dealok which implies how powerful he can be. One member once stated he believed Dealok could take down a dragon without getting himself killed. Dealok so far has only shown amazing prowess of strength, speed, accuracy and endurance. He was shown to be capable of fighting toe-on-toe and eventually subdue the almighty Damon in his Dragon Force state without much of a seemgly effort. Dealok received punches from the angered Damon while at the same time delivering them back without suffering from any injury, this all while his attacks proved to damage the beast as the latter was thrown aback many times or coughed blood. Dealok using a shadow-hardened pipe was capable of ripping off one arm of Damon while leveling half a city along the way. According to Riku, Dealok trains everyday. Physical Prowess *'Monstrous Strength': *'Unmatchable Speed': *'Heightened Reflexes': *'Monstrous Stamina': *'Monstrous Durability': *'Monstrous Endurance': *'Excessive Smell': *'Excessive Pain-Tolerance': *'High Intellect': Ways of Combat *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': *'Master Strategist': Magical Abilities *'Overwhelming Magical Aura': **'Intangibility': *'Fire Resistance': *'Shadow Resistance': Magic Shadow Flame Dragon Slayer Magic (影炎の滅竜魔法 Eien no Metsuryū Mahō): Shadow Flame Dragon Slayer Magic is a Lost Magic, Caster Magic, and most importantly, a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that is utilized by Damon. It is a Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic style, meaning that Shadow Flame Dragon Slayer Magic can handle two elements at once—in this case, obviously, shadows and flames. Unlike other types of Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic, this version of Shadow Flame Dragon Slayer Magic combines both elements instead of enabling the user to generate fire and shadow, giving it an enormous boost in power at the expense of the ability to be unable of mixing up their fighting style, however it must be noted the user can separate the elements from each other. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency by manipulating the magical particles in the air. The flames have a "blunt" effect to them, causing impact damage alongside burnings. The flames burn anything that they consume out of existence, and they have the side-effect of depleting the moisture in an entire area, melting even powerful ice magic. The flames disintegrate everything and anything which the user launches them at, changing it into nothing more than ash, and engulfs the surrounding landscape in a blazing firestorm, the heat of which is intense enough to scorch the sky. Damon is also able to change his body into fire as well as producing fire from outside. The flames act completely separately to regular flames, and pursue an enemy relentlessly with great speed, accuracy and strength. They are also hard to douse, as they continue burning even when struck with a large amount of water. The user's already impressive hand-to-hand blows are augmented drastically in both offensive and defensive manners as they create shadows inside themselves hardening their arm and then they engulf their arm with powerful flames. When faced with opposing Fire Magic of a lesser quality, the flames consume them in order to boost their strength and quantity; making using any sort of fire ill-advised against the user; even more so that Shadow Flame Dragon Slayer Magic possesses an enormous amount of destructive ability. Flame Spells Fire Dragon's Hexagram (火竜の六芒星 Karyū no Rokubōsei): Shadow Flame Spells Shadow Burning Dragon's Impact (影炎竜の影響 Eienryū no Eikyō): Equipment Pipe: A temporal weapon Dealok got during his stay at Secon Island as he battled the Magic Council, apparently finding the pipe in the vicinity. Dealok was shown using it with great proficiency alongside his Shadows, being even capable of hardening the pipe to the point it wouldn't even flinch when used to hit something way harder. The pipe seemed to be gray in color with a darker point, it was also quite big enough to match Dealok's height as he was shown holding it in a way it seemed like he was sustaining himself. Quote Trivia *His appearance is based off of Ermac from the Mortal Kombat X Videogame. *The name Dealok is a fusion of the words Dead or Death and Lock, the autho didn't specify why use those words. *Dealok's theme is shown to be LieZe Rock. *Dealok is the one who conviced Genghis on creating the Dragon Soul Guild. *Dealok hasn't been seen using much of his magic, so it's unknown if it's really a dual magic or dual mode. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Main Storyline Character Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Articles in process Category:Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Unknown Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Guild Ace Category:Dragon Soul